mappyfandomcom-20200213-history
Mappy Kids
Mappy Kids (マッピーキッズ Mappi Kizzu) is a Famicom game released in 1989 by Namco. It is the fourth game in the Mappy series, and the final one to appear on home consoles. It has never been released outside of Japan. Story Mappy Jr. has become an adult, and wants to marry a mouse. However, he does not have a house, and his bride will decline his marriage unless he has one. Under Mappy's encouragement, Junior travels through Mappyland to collect money and other valuables, which he will spend on building supplies, before proposing to his future wife with his newly-built house. Gameplay The player controls Mappy Junior, and must get to the end of each stage. He has the ability to jump (without the usage of trampolines), and can flutter in the air by repeatedly pressing A; he also has a kick attack. Along the way are many coins and treasure chests, which can be collected to earn money. Sometimes treasure chests will have rollerskates inside, which speed up Junior's movement. Other valuables and power-ups can be found hidden inside kick-able bricks. Many enemies and obstacles appear in each level. Touching them will make Junior dizzy, and a moneybag will fall out of him; luckily, the bag can be recollected. Slots After completing a level, Goro appears in front of a slot machine. Mappy Jr. pulls the lever, and whichever prize is selected is what the minigame (see below) is bet upon. Another slot appears immediately afterward, which decides who the minigame opponent will be (Mewta, Mewchi, or Mew-Mew). Minigames There are three minigames total, which alternate after each stage. In them, Mappy Jr. is put against a Meowky; whoever wins the minigame will claim the prize previously selected on the slot machine. Losing the game will cause Junior to lose a lot of money, regardless of what the slot prize is. The minigames are: * Flags - The flags must be raised according to Goro's commands. It is nearly impossible to play without knowing Japanese (even in the fan-made English translation). Mewta is the best at this game. * Push Off - Mappy Jr. and the Meowky are facing back-to-back, and must attempt to push each other to the ground. This is done by repeatedly mashing A, while controlling the direction of the push via the d-pad. If the Meowky is winning, briefly hold down B to stand straight again. Mewchi is the toughest opponent. * Spot the Difference - The opponents take turns spotting the differences between the two pictures. The first to find five differences is declared the winner. Mew-Mew excels in this game. Shop The player is finally taken to the shop after the minigame is played. This is where the house-building items are bought, in addition to decorations, plants, etc. After leaving the shop, the next level begins and the process repeats until the end of the game. Home Ports Up until 2019, there were no re-releases of Mappy Kids since its origin. This is presumed to be due to it running on the Namco 163 mapper, a very complex Famicom cartridge board which is not supported by Nintendo in any of their official emulators. The game can technically work on Famiclone hardware, but some graphics appear glitched, and the audio doesn't play correctly. The upcoming Evercade handheld system is planned to launch with Mappy Kids as part of Namco Museum Collection 1.http://evercade.co.uk/namco-collection-1-cartridge/ This will mark the first ever re-release of the game, as well as the first release outside of Japan. It will presumably be translated into English. Trivia * There are many cameos from other Namco characters in Mappy Kids. These include Pac-Man and the Ghosts, Pooka from Dig Dug, Ki from The Tower of Druaga, and several Rolling Thunder enemies. * In level 2, what looks worryingly like a KKK mask appears on a drying board. This is actually an incorrectly colored Masker from the aforementioned Rolling Thunder (which are usually red). Gallery Screenshots Mappy Kids (Japan)-8.png|Title screen Mappy Kids (Japan)-9.png|Introduction Mappy Kids (Japan)-10.png|Map screen Mappy Kids (Japan)-0.png|Gameplay Mappy Kids (Japan)-3.png|Gameplay Mappy Kids (Japan)-6.png|Gameplay Mappy Kids (Japan)-2.png|Flags Mappy Kids (Japan)-7.png|Push Off Mappy Kids (Japan)-4.png|Spot the Difference References Category:Games